Telling The Truth
by Amywxue
Summary: When Rikuo and his (human) friends are captured, their captor wants to know the secrets of the Nurarihyon family. Will Rikuo manage to protect his family, save his classmates, and get out alive - all without telling his friends his secret identity?


**Hello! This is my first Nurarihyon No Mago fanfic. I don't know whether this will be good, but I randomly had this idea.**

**Note - this takes place two years after the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad formed.**

**Warning - this is two years later, so the characters may be a little different and OOC. Also, having known each other well for two years, they may call each other more familiarly, using first names etc. That's actually because I can't remember what they usually call each other, hehe.**

**As you can see, I rewrote this chapter. As Dennou Writer pointed out, the original chapter was rather rushed. I actually wrote that while I was on holiday in another country. I was in such a rush, cause I just got the idea, and I had limited internet access (because I was in a different country and that, it won't let me access certain pages so I couldn't find their names it turned out horribly :P. Sory about that *bows in apology to everyone*. Hope that this one is better :). Also, as Nayrael suggested, I have put in some of the kidnapping scene as a flashback.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Nurariyon No Mago.**

It was dark. Very dark. That was the first thought that came to Ienaga Kana's mind as she opened her eyes.

_Where am I...?__  
_

She frowned, trying to remember.

_Ah, that's right..._

* * *

_"In conclusion," Kiyotsugu concluded, "Most youkai fear light. Therefore, if you were to shine a strong enough light upon them, they should stop and shield themselves - eyes in particular, giving you time to run away." School had just finished, and the whole gang was walking home when Saori had complained about the summer sun and how it gave her sunburns. Kiyotsugu had leapt at this chance to give a lecture about his favorite topic - youkai.  
_

_"That's brilliant, Kiyotsugu!" Shima Jirou, a member of the Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad (KPIS for short) beamed, nodding furiously._

_"Of course!" Kiyotsugu replied smugly, puffing out his chest._

_"Eeh, is that so..." Torii Natsumi said thoughtfully, rather curious despite herself._

_Her best friend, Maki Saori only shrugged, a slightly bored expression on her face._

Brilliantly _wrong_, as usual... _Nura Rikuo sweatdropped, thinking about all the youkai at his house who walked around in sunlight every day. In fact, after seeing an ad on TV, Kejourou was thinking about getting a tan._

_Kana rolled her eyes. After two whole years, Kiyotsugu still hadn't changed one bit. If anything, he was even _more_ obsessed about youkai than ever, especially since Saori occasionally teased him about being the only one in the KPIS that has not seen a youkai. This made all the more ironic by the fact that he was the one that wanted to see them the most._

_"By the way," Kiyotsugu asked, "Where's Tsurara-kun and Yura-kun today?"  
_

_"Yura-chan said that her brother was visiting, so she's staying home for the day," Kana recalled. "Tsurara-chan said that because of family matters, she can't come."_

_Rikuo sweatdropped again. The truth was, Yuki Onna - aka Oikawa Tsurara - had to stay at home because a huge feast was being held at the Nura household tonight, as it was his grandfather's - the lord of youkai, Nurarihyon himself - birthday. Tsurara had to help prepare the food, so Kubinashi took over her duty of protecting the young master for the day. As usual, Aotabo was disguised as a student at Rikuo's school. Kubinashi, on the other hand, had to spend the day wandering - or rather, patrolling - around the school, wearing a scarf in the middle of summer while trying to to look suspicious._

_"Oh, that's too bad," Kiyotsugu sighed. "They missed out on today's talk."_

_They were just walking around the corner when it happened. A swirl of black wind. A flash of pain. Someone yelling out, "YOUNG MASTER!" Then... nothing._

* * *

Kana's hand crept up to the back of her head. She winced in pain as she felt the bump there._  
_

_Where am I?_ Her earlier question floated back into her mind.

"H-hello?" she called cautiously, sitting up and hugging her knees. _Where is this... _Then the full force of the situation hit her. _I'm in the dark, all by myself... I don't know where I am... I don't know whether my friends are OK...  
_

The shock wore off, and she started crying.

"S-som-someone!" She sobbed, her voice echoing eerily in the blackness. "An-any-one? P-p-please!"

"Ugh... Kana-chan?" A familiar voice called back wearily.

"Rikuo-kun!" Kana cried with relief. At least she wasn't alone here... wherever 'here' was.

"Too... early..." another voice moaned.

"Jirou-kun?"

"YOUKAI!"

"Kiyotsugu-kun!"

"Kana?"

"Saori-chan?"

"Where are we?"

"Oh, Natsumi!" Saori's voice said.

"What happened?" Kiyotsugu demanded. "And why does my head hurt? And- Oh!" Everyone could just imagine his eyes suddenly gleaming "Does this involve youkai!? There was that wind, right? RIGHT!?"

"Who the heck cares?" Saori snapped back. "We were abducted! That's all I know."

Kiyotsugu continued mumbling excitedly, and Saori's exasperated sigh could be heard.

Kana felt a hand touch her arm, and she jumped, letting out a sharp scream.

"It's OK, Kana-chan! It's just me!" Rikuo said hurriedly, and Kana calmed down a little, still sniffling gently.

"I'm scared, Rikuo-kun," she whispered, clutching his hand tightly. Rikuo gave her hand a reassuring squeeze in return. "Will we be alright?"

"It'll be alright," he promised. "I'll protect you."

_I'll protect you... _those words sound so strange when they came from Nura Rikuo, the shy errand boy. But somehow, Kana found herself believing those words.

"Yeah," she whispered, half to herself. "I know."

"Back to the main topic," Saori broke in, "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't really see anything we _can_ do," Natsumi replied, sighing.

"We must think about the situation, of course!" Kiyotsugu exclaimed. He cleared his throat importantly. "Right. First, we were ambushed on the way back - possibly by youkai. Secondly, we're stuck in this dark place, with no way to see. My guess is that we're in some kind of a containment chamber. Important things we need to consider are - Who, where, and why."

"That's brilliant, Kiyotsugu-kun!" Jirou applauded.

Rikuo had to say, he was impressed. Judging by the stunned silence, the others were too.

"There are two parts to the 'who'," Kiyotsugu continued. "_Who_ kidnapped us *ahemyoukaiahem*."

"What's the other part?" Saori asked curiously.

"_Who _they are after," Kiyotsugu replied. "The whole team, or someone in particular."

Rikuo shivered. _I think I can answer that..._

"I'm scared..." Kana whimpered. No one could blame her. There didn't know where they were, what their captors wanted, or whether they'll even make it out of this alive.

"Anyways," Rikuo said quietly, as calmly as he could, "The important thing is not to panic. We'll wait until they come - if they kidnapped us they must want _something -_ then look for a chance out."

"You sound like you've been through kidnappings before," Saori mused.

Rikuo sweatdropped. _Haha... Actually, I've been through worse... _But aloud, he only replied, "As if! There's no way anyone would want to kidnap someone like me!"

"Hmmm," Kana murmured. In her mind's eye, she imagined what Rikuo's expression if she could see him. He would have the usual gentle smile on his face. The smile that always made Kana abandon any lurking thoughts about her childhood friend being any different.

But this time a stray thought entered her mind.

_When had Rikuo-kun gotten so good at lying?_

* * *

A harsh light suddenly beamed through the darkness after what seemed like many hours. They all winced, shielding their eyes.

"Awake already, are we?" A cold voice purred. Rikuo squinted, and just made out a tall figure outlined by a rectangle of light.

"Who are you?" Rikuo demanded, shielding Kana with his own body.

"Quite brave for a little brat, aren't you?" the man chuckled, walking into the room. "Of course," he added, roughly gripping Rikuo's chin and jerking his head up, "from what I've heard, you're not a normal brat, are you?"

"Leave Rikuo-kun alone!" Kana cried.

"Yeah!" The rest agreed.

"Ohh, protective, aren't we?" the man laughed horribly.

"What do you want?" Rikuo asked, slapping the offending hand away, which would have surprised his friends very much, had they not been so terrified.

"Simple," the man drawled. He leaned in to Rikuo's ear. "I want to know the secrets of the Nurarihyon family," he whispered. Rikuo froze. "You have a minute - no more - to consider it, and tell me everything right here, right now. If you do not tell me what I wish to know, or if you lie, I will hurt your little friends."

"No!" Rikuo gasped.

The man pulled back, grinning. "Oh, yes... and your time... starts... now."

**Well? Did you like it? Please reivew!**


End file.
